


Dragon Types Are Better Than Poison

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Small Differences [2]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Death, Drunk Sex, I WILL go down W/ this ship, I apolgise for any mistakes, M/M, OOC, Orochimaru feels, Please Don't Kill Me, Sex, Slash, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is messy. Especially since it can be found in the oddest of places. Or, one thing leads to another and shit eventually goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Types Are Better Than Poison

**This is how Orochimaru sees it.**

He's in the Breeding Grounds attempting to pick out his first Pokémon egg. It's not really working though, there's too many for him to even begin to decide. In the end, only one catches his attention. It's a weird shade of purple, too dark to be an actual purple, but not quite dark enough to be mistaken as black. _Most likely Poison,_ his mind supplies. He brushes his fingers across it, feels the raised area that looks like seaweed, and smiles a rare, gentle smile. One that tugs at the edges of his lips, but goes no further. It's warm to the touch, but not warm enough to indicate a Fire-type. He picks it up, cradling the fragile being close to his chest and begins to walk to the counter.

“I'll take this one.” Orochimaru can hear himself saying the words, but his mind is stuck on _I got a Pokémon egg!_ over and over and over again. The lady at the counter smiles, but it's frozen, glued onto her face as she realizes who is standing in front of her. He takes the egg back and exits the place, pretending he can't hear her hiss of “freak” aimed at his back. His smile is completely fake by now, frozen perfectly in position on his face. Just like his twelve year old heart.

(He's dying inside, a bit more each day, and no one seems to care. Not even his teammates.)

* * *

 

The egg hatches on a spectacularly boring day. It rocks once or twice, and Orochimaru glances at it, golden eyes focusing for just a moment, before the thirteen year old turns his eyes back to the piles of scrolls of ninjutsu sitting in front of him. His thirteenth birthday had been two days ago (no one had remembered, not even Sensei) and he had spent it reading. Like he always did.

A sharp crack echoes through the room of his family home, and Orochimaru pauses. Hesitates just a bit, before glancing at the egg again. There's a hole in the side of it, spiderwebs shattering their way around the opening. He stands up, almost jumping to his feet and walks quickly over to the small egg. The dark haired male is almost in front of it when it gives a great creaking noise and breaks in half. There, lying in the center of the mess, is a small Pokémon, purple in color.

It makes a squeaking noise, opening a small red eye and shakes itself off. _It looks like seaweed,_ Orochimaru thinks, but he reaches down and gently rubs its head. _No, not its, his._ _It's_ _a_ _male._ “Hi,” he murmurs softly, thin lips curling up in a rare, genuine smile.

“Skrelp,” the Pokémon answers back and he laughs softly.

“That answers what you are. But, you need a name.” A long finger slides under the Poison/Water Pokémon's snout and he rubs it gently. The Skrelp coos happily, nuzzling into the finger. “How about Lys?”

There's an answering snort.

“Alright then, Izyia.” Orochimaru is given a withering glare and the thirteen year old throws up his hands. “Fine. If you're going to be that way, Secillian.”

Silence.

Finally the Skrelp makes a noise of agreement. “Secillian, it is, then.” And that was that on the matter of names.

(It's a rare day when he's not contemplating taking his own life, if only to _escape from it all_.)

* * *

 

Orochimaru is sixteen when he literally runs into his second Pokémon. Or rather, it crashes directly into his legs. He goes down hard, yelping loudly and ends up in a tangled heap with a little dark dinosaur-like Pokémon. His level forty something Skrelp is off to the side, making this hissing snicker noise in his snout and pointedly ignoring his trainer's dark glare.

The newly made jonin had had multiple Pokémon on and off his team during the past three years, but nothing had fit. Not Water, not Ice, and certainly not _Poison._ He wonders if he had messed up somewhere, especially if the Poison-type didn't feel right.

It's a sudden choice, but Orochimaru chucks a Dusk Ball at it, and watches as the little dino is sucked in. Amusingly enough, the ball clicks shut instantly and the brunet walks over slowly, and bends down to pick it up. The little one is released immediately, and somehow, Orochimaru feels better. It nuzzles against his leg and the jonin sinks to the ground and settles against a tree. “Let's see,” he murmurs, rubbing his fingers against the top of the Deino's head. “You need a name.”

He pauses and looks down at the small creature. “Will Izyia work?” There's a little, almost unnoticeable nod and the brunet feels a smile cross his face. Because a little part of his team is now here, and his heart isn't quite as empty as before.

(He's still dying inside, but now it's not nearly quite as much as it was.)

* * *

 

Orochimaru is beyond delighted when his starter evolves. It's shortly after a particularly tough spar between Izyia and Secillian when the Poison/Water-type begins to glow. His form shimmers, glowing brightly and shifting between the evolution and the base. Finally the light clears and Skrelp's evolved form floats lazily in front of his face. Orochimaru's lips curl up slowly and he raises his Dex to scan his starter.

_**“Dragalge,"** _ it proclaims, **"** _ **is the evolution of Skrelp. It is a duel type Pokémon, Dragon and Poison to be precise. This Pokémon knows Thunderbolt, Scald, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, and Sludge Bomb. Dragalge is currently at level 48, male, is of a Docile Nature and has the ability Poison Point.”** _

With his curiosity getting the better of him, Orochimaru turns the Dex so that it can scan Izyia. The little dino is lounging nearby, watching Secillian evolve with complete interest. _**“Deino is the base form of Zweilous and Hydreigon. This Pokémon is level 46 , male, is of a Timid nature and has the ability Hustle. Deino currently knows Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Dark Pulse, Flash Cannon, and Earthquake. Expect it to evolve to Zweilous at level 50 and Hydreigon at level 64.”** _

“Well,” Orochimaru murmurs, digesting all of the information that the Dex had given him. “We shall have to up your training Izyia. Especially if you want to evolve to Hydreigon anytime soon.”

The brunet pauses and thinks quietly for a while before snorting softly. “Guess I'm a Dragon-type trainer now.” He hums thoughtfully. “It actually kind of fits better than Poison-type Trainer does.”

(It's a rare moment when he's actually _happy_. They're becoming more and more common.)

* * *

 

Orochimaru's next Dragon-type appears in the middle of a rainstorm only a few days later. The brunet is leaping through the treetops at high speed, attempting to avoid getting thoroughly soaked. It's not really working, and the jonin skids across a branch, only to miss the next one. He lands safely on the forest floor, only managing to soak himself more when he lands in a puddle, but the brunet's attention is instead grabbed by a small horse cry.

Orochimaru recognizes it instantly. It's a Horsea, washed up onto the banks of a nearby river, far too weak to make its way back into the water. The jonin doesn't even hesitate, instead scooping it up and placing the little being back into the water and hopes it hasn't already drowned in the air. Luckily for him, Horsea perks up almost instantly, and swims in a small circle around his fingers. “You want to come with me?” It chirps out a noise and Orochimaru places a Net Ball into the water. The Horsea pokes the button with its snout and disappears into the ball. There's a smile on his face that doesn't fade for the entire trip back to the village. He doesn't even mind that he's soaked through to the bone.

Orochimaru regrets it later when he's sick in bed for almost three days, but he spends the time thinking up a name for the little Horsea. It's a female, and the other two Dragon-types that he has have been getting along very well with her. _Razer_ he eventually decides, just before falling asleep that evening. _Razer will do just fine._ And he is right.

The little Horsea takes to the name amazingly well. And it's only a few days later that Razer gleefully evolves into Seedra in the middle of a sparring match. His Deino, noting that he had been out evolved by the newest member, proceeds to evolve into Zweilous only a few minutes later. Orochimaru couldn't have been more proud even if he had tried and presses his Dex to the duel-type's forehead.

_**“Seedra. The second form of Horsea and the base for Kingdra. This Pokémon is both Dragon and Water, is of a Hasty nature, and has the ability Sniper. It is level 32. Seedra knows the moves Ice Beam, Scald, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Giga Impact, and Secret Power. To evolve into Kingdra, Seedra requires a Dragon Scale.”** _ Orochimaru smiles softly, though he does make a note to pick up a Dragon Scale for Seedra's final evolution.

(His heart is healing. It's healing swiftly and Orochimaru isn't even noticing the glares now.)

* * *

 

Orochimaru stares at the Pokéball in his hands and frowns. The Swablu that is currently sleeping inside of it just isn't working for him. She isn't behaving. At all. The little cotton annoyance keeps attacking his other Pokémon; it doesn't matter that they are all stronger than her, she continues to do it. And the jonin has finally had enough. He's getting rid of her; the sooner, the better.

But the question is, what should he do with her? Orochimaru isn't quite sure if he wants to release the Swablu or if he should just trade her off to someone else. He sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face. Now, who should he filch her onto? An idea comes to mind and the brunet glances around, looking for the male he's thinking of. _Huh, probably in one of the training grounds._ Orochimaru leaps up onto the nearest rooftop and expands his senses, searching for the correct chakra signature. It's in one of the training areas that's the farthest from the village center and the jonin begins to run swiftly towards it, stuffing the Pok éball in his kimono sleeve as he goes.

Namikaze Minato is sitting on the ground underneath a tree, meditating quietly, but glances up when he senses the jonin's approach. A frown flickers across his face and he's quick to hide it, but Orochimaru still sees it. Something dark bubbles in his blood, a familiar fury that rages up, only to dissipate when the blond opens his mouth. “Good morning, Orochimaru-sama. I thought you were my stupid sensei coming to bug me again.”

“Good morning, Namikaze-san.” He steps forward, hands hidden in his kimono sleeves and notes how the new chuunin tenses slightly. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but you train Flying-types, yes?”

There's silence. “I do. Do you need something?”

“I was hoping you could take this one off my hands.” He brings out the ball from where it's hidden in his kimono sleeve and into Minato's line of vision.

A flash of anger flickers through blue eyes. “Not good enough?”

“She keeps attacking my other Pokémon,” Orochimaru admits awkwardly. “It doesn't help that she's tiny compared to them.”

“She keeps attacking your other Pokémon?” the blond echos dumbly before hesitating slightly. “I.... what is she?”

Orochimaru rolls his eyes. “A Swablu.”

“Swablu? That's not what I expected,” Minato murmurs lowly, but is still overheard.

He gives him a poisonous glare and the blond waves his hands in a sign of surrender. “I can take her.”

A flash of teeth is his answer, and Minato seems to twitch at the reminder of why this man is one of the elite. Then a Pokéball is dropped into his hands and the brunet is gone. The jonin reappears in his favorite training grounds and gracefully sinks into a meditation position. His mind is still stuck on his interaction with the blond and he sighs before getting to his feet and vanishing in a _Shunshin._ He wants tea. And dango.

Orochimaru can feel a vein twitch. He's currently sitting in one of Konoha's many restaurants drinking tea, but the brunet has been cornered by a drunk, chatty Jiraiya and he is far from pleased. In fact, the jonin is just beginning to plan homicide when a flash of yellow hair signals Minato's arrival. The blond darts into the restaurant and grabs Jiraiya before vanishing in a _Shunshin_ the moment his hand is touching the white haired male's shoulder. They both disappear in a swirl of leaves and Orochimaru can't stop his sigh of relief. His eyebrows rise up slightly and he can feel hips lips quirking up slightly. Moments later Minato returns and the jonin gives the blond a polite nod of thanks. Minato nods back and pulls out Jiraiya's chair to take a seat. The waitress comes over and he orders some tea for himself. She's soon back with his order and the blond sips it happily. There's a long moment of silence.

“Thank you for the Swablu and the stone.”

Orochimaru gives him a blank look. “Stone? I have no idea what you mean.” There's a glint of amusement in his golden eyes that he knows Minato can see; that Orochimaru _does_ know what he's talking about.

The blond just laughs. “Here.” He tosses the ball holding Tyrunt over and grins widely at the jonin's confusion. “It's Tyrunt. A–”

“A Dragon and Rock duel-type Pokémon,” Orochimaru breathes out, eyes gleaming in excitement. “I've been trying to get my hands on one of these for a long time. How did you–?”

“A fossil from Iwa that I picked up on my last mission. Swablu for Tyrunt,” he smiles widely before placing money on the table for his tea and vanishing in a _Shunshin_. Orochimaru stares at the spot for a long time, eyes wide, before dropping his head into his hands and swallowing back a rather pathetic whimper.

(It is at that moment that he falls head over heels in love with his teammate's student.)

* * *

 

The little Tyrunt is given the name Ansem and he quickly integrates himself in with the rest of the pack. Orochimaru spends most of his time with them now, occasionally going out with Jiraiya and Tsunade for drinks. It happens less and less though, and he notices when they start to not include him in things. Especially when they stop including him in things. His teammates are like family to him, and when they do this sort of thing..... He wonders if they still care for him. Golden eyes narrow and a sigh escapes him. Apparently they're listening to the rumors again and, instead of asking him if they're true, taking the truth from the gossip. He listens in now, and tries not to recoil in horror with how appalling the rumors are. Experimentation on children? Him? Never. No matter how much he dislikes children, how little patience he has for them, he would never do that. His teammates should _know_ that.

(He'd _never_ admit to how hurt he was that his teammate's were listening to the rumors instead of him.)

* * *

 

It's only three long weeks after that when Minato collapses in a heap in his marigolds. Orochimaru stares for a second at the pile of bloody blond before sighing loudly and scooping the younger man up and taking him inside. After he places the blond on his bed, wounds are carefully bandaged and he sinks into a chair to wait for Minato to wake up. The brunet drifts off after half an hour and spends the rest of the evening napping.

He's awoken in the morning by someone shaking his shoulder. Slitted golden eyes flutter open, and it takes a moment for the brunet to realize that Minato is standing in front of him. _Standing._ His lips peel back, eyes narrowing, and he stands up swiftly to push the blond back into the bed. “You're injured.”

Minato, being who he is, protests. “I'm fine.”

“You're bleeding. Again.” He undoes the gauze that was wrapped around Minato's waist and scowls darkly. “And you've managed to rip the stitches I had to put in.”

The blond stares at him for a second. “Stitches?” he asks. “It was that bad?”

“Yes. Now hold still, I'm going to have to redo them.”

A Med-Nin kit is removed from his side table and he pulls out a sterilized needle and thread, all the while pretending he doesn't hear Minato's noises of horror. Golden eyes meet blue for just a second and he carefully begins to cut the stitches that are still intact out. Green healing chakra rushes to the surface and he heals as much of the wound as he can before stitching the rest closed. Minato stares at him.

“I didn't know you can use Med-Nin techniques.”

Orochimaru gives him a rather sour look. “I can, it just takes a lot of energy. I haven't studied them nearly as much as Tsunade did. Plus, she's certified. I'm not.” His lips curl up. “Now, sleep.” The jonin sighs and quickly cleans up his medical supplies before leaving the room and dropping onto the couch with a bottle of sake. He drinks almost half of the bottle before stopping and returning it to its spot on the shelf with the others. Orochimaru doesn't sleep well that night, his dreams haunted with flashes of blond and a voice that calls to him.

He snaps awake the next morning when the alarm on Minato's bed starts to go off. Orochimaru scowls darkly and throws open the door to the blond's room just in time to watch him attempt to take another step. It doesn't end well and the jonin has barely enough warning to lunge forward and catch his guest before he hits the ground. From his arms, an unrepentant blond grins up at him and he resists the urge to drop the male on his ass. The brunet does drop Minato on his ass, only it's back onto the bed.

“Planning on doing something to me while I'm helpless?” There's amusement dancing in blue eyes and Orochimaru can't resist rolling his own. Green chakra once again forms around his hands and he finishes off healing the wound.

“You will stay here one more night so I can make sure I didn't do anything wrong.”

Minato scowls but nods. Orochimaru stands swiftly and throws, “Feel free to explore. Just don't break anything,” over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

When Orochimaru is sitting on the couch later that evening, Minato joins him and together they finish off the bottle of sake. A second bottle is also disposed of and soon they're both drunk enough that their lips are looser than they should be. Neither one knows how it started, but Orochimaru eventually mentions that he hadn't gotten laid in a while and Minato smiles brightly. “Well then,” he says sweetly, “We'll have to rectify that, won't we,” before leaning over and sealing their lips together. It all goes downhill from there and the two of them eventually end up in Orochimaru's bed.

He doesn't remember in the morning, but Orochimaru wakes up with a vicious headache and blanches when he realizes that Minato's in his arms and they're both naked. The scent of alcohol and sex is heavy in the air and it takes almost all of his control to not have a panic attack right then and there.

(He makes sure it looks like nothing happened and manages to suppress said attack until Minato is gone.)

* * *

 

He's on a mission to Suna, three days after Minato had left and a month after gaining the title of Sannin, and Orochimaru is already hating the heat. It's the god awful kind of heat, the one that makes your shirt stick to your back and your neck all sweaty. He absolutely despises it and wishes deeply that he didn't have to do the mission. But he does, and the Sannin perseveres. It's what he's good at, after all. A memory rises up, unbidden, and he hates how he reacts to it. Minato still doesn't seem to remember anything after that night, and for that Orochimaru is glad, but he's beginning to remember more and more. How tight and vocal the blond really was. How prettily he begged for release. How many times the Sannin spilled his seed deep within him. He shakes his head and picks up speed, if only to get to Suna quicker.

A leap over the next hill lands him in a small pile of sand that latches hard onto his ankle. The Sannin yelps loudly, yanking his boot out of the sand to reveal a small Bagon hanging onto it. He scowls darkly and shakes his foot, but the stubborn creature clings on and he's forced to catch it in one of his many Pokéballs. The newly filled ball is stuffed into his kimono sleeve and he takes off again at full speed, racing across the sands towards the city. He really needs a bath at this point. And a drink. A stiff one.

Suna is big, not quite as big as Konoha or Kiri, but still large enough for one to get lost in. Orochimaru, being who he is, easily makes his way around, and soon finds himself standing in front of the Kazekage, Sabuku no Nagi. Mission completed, the Sannin decides to spend a little more time here in Suna, and heads out to explore the town. The drinks are good, but no one excites him. He remains flaccid all evening, even after getting a lap dance from a gorgeous, drunk shinobi. Yet the thought of the blond excites him immediately. _Life really isn't fair._ He makes sure he's completely drunk before he leaves the bar and returns to his hotel room.

That night Orochimaru dreams of Minato. He dreams of the pretty blond sucking his cock in deep. He dreams of that tight ass, and of fucking it hard. He dreams of filling it again and again, until Minato is so soaked in his own cum that they no longer need lubricant. He wakes up in the morning with dried semen on his inner thighs, hard as a rock, and alone. The Sannin drops his head into his hands and tries not to scream in utter frustration. He's distracted, however, by the rolling of one of the Pokéballs. It's the Bagon he caught yesterday and he releases it onto the floor.

The little one calls out softly and gently butts its head against his hand. Orochimaru's lips turn up slightly and he smiles. “Hello, little one.”

It cries out softly, and attempts to bite his fingers. The Sannin yanks his fingers back and grabs his Dex from the table to scan his team.

_**“Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. This Dragon-type Pokémon dreams of one day flying. It practices by leaping off cliffs and frantically flapping its stubby arms.”**_ Orochimaru makes a choking noise in the back of his throat and drops his head into his hands in a frantic attempt to muffle his laughter. _**“As a result of its doomed efforts, its head has grown tough and is as hard as tempered steel. This Pokémon is female, is level 29 and has the hidden ability Sheer Force. It's nature is Hasty and Bagon knows Ember, Bite, and Headbutt from leveling up. It has Fire Fang and Shadow Claw as egg moves. Expect this Pokémon to evolve into Shelgon when it next levels up.”**_ The Sannin's lips thin.

“If I remember right, Shelgon becomes Salamence somewhere around level 50. You know what? I think I'll call you Tobias,” he mutters before pressing the machine against the Pokéballs that hold the other members of his team.

_**“Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon. This duel Dragon and Dark type Pokémon has three heads. The ones on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything. When traveling the skies on its six wings, anything that moves seems like a foe and triggers its attack. Hydreigon is of a Timid nature and has the ability Levitate. It's male, level 68 and knows the moves Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Dark Pulse, Flash Cannon, Earth Power, and Draco Meteor.”** _

_**“Dragalge, the Mock Kelp Pokémon. This Pokémon is one of the most poisonous on the entire planet, even to those immune. It often disguises itself as dead seaweed when hunting and injects its prey with a lethal poison to kill it before sucking out its insides. Their poison is strong enough to eat through the hull of a tanker, and they spit it indiscriminately at anything that enters their territory. This Pokémon is a duel type, Dragon and Poison. Dragalge knows Thunderbolt, Scald, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, and Sludge Bomb. It's currently at level 70, male, is of a Docile Nature and has the ability Poison Point.”** _

_**“Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon. It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. This Pokémon can create great whirlpools simply by yawning and is known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water. This Pokémon has a duel typing of both Water and Dragon. Kingdra is female, is of a Hasty nature and has the ability Sniper. It knows the moves Ice Beam, Scald, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, and Secret Power. This Pokémon is level 69.”** _

_**“Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon. This Pokémon was restored from a fossil. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited. Tyrantrum is male, is level 70, is of an Adamant nature, and has the ability Strong Jaw. It knows the moves Crunch, Dragon Fang, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Aerial Ace and Brick Break.”** _

Orochimaru shakes his head slowly and leans back in the bed. “I've somehow built up a powerful team and I came across all of you, except for my starter, by accident.” Bagon lets out a low cry of delight and the Sannin smiles gently before grimacing. “Urgh,” he mutters under his breath, “I really need a shower.” Pulling himself to his feet, he begins to walk towards the bathroom and nearly trips over the small dinosaur. “Tobias, I can't take a shower if you're underfoot.” When she refuses to let him into the room, the Sannin sighs and grabs a robe out of the closet and quietly unsheathes Kusanagi. His eyes narrow slowly and, in one swift movement, rams the blade through the bathroom door at an upward angle. There's a gurgling noise and blood begins to run down the metal, dripping off onto the floor. Orochimaru's eyes darken in fury and he hisses dangerously. Then, his instincts _scream_ at him and he whirls around, taking off the heads of two more shinobi as he goes. The fourth and final one is swiftly and painfully gutted.

When he's sure that they're all dead, Orochimaru uses his foot to flip over the one he gutted and draws a sharp intake of breath. They're all masked, with a single symbol in the center of the forehead. Nee. Root. Danzo. _Konoha._ His eyes narrow. So, he's not welcome there anymore? Well then. He was planning on leaving anyway. It just looked like he'd be doing it sooner than he'd originally planned.

(He'd miss Minato, sure, but living free is more important right now. In any case, the blond has _her_.)

* * *

 

Sarutobi is sad to hear that Orochimaru is leaving, though furious to learn why, and had supported it completely. “You've never really felt at home here, so go out and make yourself one.” The Sannin nods silently before leaping out of the window towards his home. A glimpse of blond along the way makes him pause. Minato is sitting with Kushina in the restaurant where they had traded Pokémon a few months ago and there is something off about him. His scent is different, but not in a bad way. It has....... changed almost. Then the blond laughs at something she says before they press their hands together. Orochimaru couldn't stop the snarl that rips its way out of his throat and the Sannin swallows hard, closing his eyes slowly. Minato wasn't his. And probably never would be.

Orochimaru pulls in a shaky breath and immediately flicks through the signs for the _Shunshin_. He can't stay and watch this. He just _can't_. The Sannin vanishes in a swirl of leaves and doesn't notice Minato glance up to where he was standing before reaching down to rub his stomach gently. He's in and out and, within an hour, is far beyond the gates of Konoha. No one will learn of him leaving until the next day. And by then it is too late, he's too far out for anyone to catch up.

(He's leaving because he doesn't have anything left here. Not anymore.)

* * *

 

Meeting a legendary Pokémon is definitely _not_ on Orochimaru's list of things he planned on doing today. Instead it's been thrown at him from left field, and the Sannin is left scrambling to catch it. He hisses deep in the back of his throat and glares back at the huge Pokémon. Though, he does have to admit, the Legendary has him curious. It's not one that he's heard of before, though he's seen mentions of it here and there.

The Great Being bends its head and sniffs him. Orochimaru desperately tries not to flinch away. He knows he's done some things that he shouldn't have, definitely done things Sensei would have banished him for, and the brunet isn't quite sure as to how the Legendary would act. Sure, he's got morals. He'd _never_ experiment on children or Pokémon, but many people don't seem to realize that.

(It's only later that he realizes he'd braced himself for rejection.)

* * *

 

“You know what?” Orochimaru muses, leaning against a tree from where he's supervising the building of the Kage Tower for Oto.

Gueran glances at him before forcing the land to harden and form his crystal Kage Tower. “What?”

Orochimaru scowls at the tower. _Too gaudy,_ he decides. But he's been outvoted, so really, whatever. “I think I'm going to become a Pokémon Professor.”

His second in command turns to face him, hands on her hips. “Oh, really? What made you decide on that?”

He rolls a single Pokéball in his hand before tossing it up and down. Gueran's eyes follow its movement. “Oh, no reason. No reason whatsoever.” Orochimaru tucks the ball that holds Giratina into his sleeve and moves away from the tree. “Looks good. But I still think it's gaudy.”

She laughs. “Well, you've been outvoted, so too bad.” Another flick of the finger, a rush of chakra, and large crystal gates form at the base of the tower.

He's soon up in the tower itself, staring out from its highest window as his village is built around him. The Sannin's lips tilt upwards and his gaze softens. A home for those that don't have one. He flops down into the soft armchair behind the desk and lets his Dex scan the Pokéball holding the Legendary. Amazingly enough, it hadn't been hard convincing the Pokémon to come with him.

_**“Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon. It is a duel type, being both Ghost and Dragon. This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. Giratina can watch all that goes on in the world around it through the use of looking glass. It is also known to change its shape with the Griseous Orb. This Pokémon is of the Modest nature and has the ability Pressure. It is level 70 and knows Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Silver Wind, Flamethrower, and Dragon Pulse.”** _

He listens to the Dex with half an ear, his mind already considering and discarding many names. “Harrial,” he muses at last. “That will work, I think.” Orochimaru glances out the window again and smiles.

(He has a place where he belongs now, and that feeling is amazing. But something's still missing.)

* * *

 

Gueran corners him two months later in his office shortly after he's had a particularly foul day; she's scowling darkly and Orochimaru can't help but raise a single brow. “Yes?”

“One question, Orochimaru-sama.”

“I'm listening, Gueran.”

“How long has it been since you last got laid?”

The Sannin halts in his paperwork and places his brush down on the desk. He leans back into his chair and closes his eyes slowly. “A long time.”

“Then you should–”

“ _No,_ Gueran. I have reasons.” His voice is hard, a dangerous quality lining the sound.

She nods silently and swiftly leaves the room. Her question has annoyed her leader and he might be irritated enough to make her do D-ranks for a year.

“Yes,” he murmurs long after she is gone and he is alone again. “Minato is the only one I'll ever want.”

(He always will be, too.)

* * *

 

Orochimaru is horrified when he finds out that the Kyuubi is now attacking Konoha. He calls together his best ANBU and releases them with orders to help those in the Leaf Village before turning to his own home. There are things that Oto doesn't need and he gathers them together before sending off a caravan full of goods guarded by several jonin. Hopefully they will make it there safely. He can't leave his Village unattended, no matter how much he wants too, and the Sannin nervously sinks into his chair.

It's hours later that he gets the news that Minato is _dead_ and Orochimaru barely manages to activate the Silencing Seals in his office before he collapses on the ground and howls his grief to the sky. He buries his face in his hands and lets the tears run down his cheeks for hours until he can no longer bring up the energy to cry. His tears have run dry and his eyes are a bloodshot red. He's also got a huge headache and Orochimaru wants nothing more than to drink himself into oblivion. To forget.

Then he learns that the blond's son is still alive, because there's no way that those shades of blond and blue are anything _but_ Minato's colors, and the Sannin smiles weakly. He'll have to drop by Konoha and set up a trade agreement with them. And possibly see how the little one is doing.

(He never really does leave the mourning phase. It'll last him forever and then some.)

* * *

 

Orochimaru notices the changes immediately when he and his little group of guards steps into Konoha. A good chunk of the outer Village is gone and the smell of death is still lingering in the air. The Sannin frowns and adjusts the veil attached to the Kage hat to better hide his face. He'd rather not be attacked by some well meaning Leaf nin. Gueran does all the talking, chattering happily about everything and nothing as their group is escorted to the Hokage's Tower in the middle of the Village.

It's in good condition, having not taken any damage during the fight and Orochimaru gives it a vicious scowl. He's still grieving over Minato's death and doesn't like any form of reminder that his beautiful blond is gone. Behind the desk in the Hokage's Office is Sarutobi-sensei and he can feel his heart sink in his chest. He hadn't wanted to believe that Minato was dead, but if Sensei is sitting there, then it must be true.

Sarutobi glances up and gestures for Orochimaru and Gueran to take a seat. The two jonin behind them immediately move to stand by the door. From the corner of his eye, the brunet can see Myca--the younger of the two jonin–-begin a hushed conversation about chakra control with one of the hiding ANBU and the Sannin rolls his eyes.

“Now,” Sarutobi begins as he sets his brush aside, “what can I do for Oto's Kage?” He's cautious, and rightly so, because Oto is a newish Village and most people are just now learning about it.

Orochimaru's lips pull up behind the veil. “I'd like to set up a trading route between Oto and Konoha.”

Sarutobi tenses at the familiar voice and then smiles gently. “I'd be delighted to do that with you, Orochimaru-kun.”

The Sannin removes the veil and stuffs the offending piece of fabric into the sleeve of his kimono. “It's been a while, Sensei.”

“Indeed it has. Konoha thanks Oto for the items that you gave us. And the men that you sent were much appreciated.” The ANBU behind him breathe in sharply and Orochimaru guesses that no one knew who had sent the help.

“You are welcome,” he responds at last. “It was the least I could do for my former home.”

The Hokage's Infernape jumps in through the window and chatters loudly. Sarutobi glances at it for a second before sighing loudly. “What type will your Gym be? Poison? Steel?”

“Actually,” Orochimaru begins with a smirk, “it's Dragon.”

There's silence. Sarutobi regards him quietly, but he doesn't seem surprised at the Sannin's choice of Pokémon. “Very well. Welcome to the world of the Kages, Orochimaru-kun.”

For the first time in a long time, Orochimaru's smile is genuine. “Thank you, Sarutobi. I'm looking forward to it.”

(He means it, too.)


End file.
